The Problem with Politics
by Pengping
Summary: Sequel to "Slaves of the Confederacy." Serra Winters has been relegated to politics on Raxus, forced to deal with the cloak-and-dagger politics rather than straightforward combat. As she struggles to adapt, the very war she was sent away from comes to Raxus... Meanwhile, the Jedi launch a rescue mission to free Kenobi before he is transferred to the dreaded Citadel.
1. Presents

_**"Respect is not something you can force someone to give you. It must be earned."**_

* * *

 _The Jedi mount a rescue attempt to free Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi from Separatist custody, desperate to free him before his star cruiser reaches the Citadel, a prison designed to hold Jedi._

 _Meanwhile, Serra Winters, acolyte of Darth Tyrannous, has been stationed on Raxus to oversee the Separatist's Senate and learn how to be a politician as well as a combatant. She is impatient to return to the war, displeased with fighting political battles. She does not suspect the war is coming to the capital of the Confederacy of Independent Planets._

* * *

Lyrii turned the pendent of the necklace in her hand, supposing it was pretty enough. The pendent was made of three blooming roses of ruby with thorny silver vines that twined together to form a roughly circular shape. She set it back in the package it had arrived in and wrote on the datapad beside her. She wrote a general description of the gift, the name of the sender, the date it had arrived, and a word-by-word copy of the message the trinket had come with. The jewelry wasn't imbued with the Force so she wrote "No Force" on the line under the classification Jewelry: Necklace.

"Not another one," Serra Winters bemoaned from behind her handmaiden and foster sister at the sight of the box.

"Yes another one," Lyrii disagreed as she finished filling out the details.

"I don't believe it!" Serra complained, "How much more stuff am I going to get? I'm just turning thirteen!"

"Thirteen is an important year for a Serennian," Lyrii quoted for the third time. "It is when one stops being considered a child and starts being considered a young adult. You'll go from Count Dooku's ward to heir."

"And since my legal guardian is Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Planets, many people send gifts in hopes of currying my favor or his," Serra quoted back, hearing it for the third time. "So I'll be getting all of those gifts in addition to the normal presents given to an heir of one of Serenno's Counts."

"If you know already then why are you asking?" Lyrii couldn't help but point out.

"Because at this rate I'm going to need another suite of rooms for all the gifts," Serra snapped as she stalked over to the window and dropped into the window seat.

Lyrii shook her head sympathetically as she finished recording the gift and stood with the necklace in hand. She entered the walk-in closet, which had clothes on one side and accessories on the other. The shelves had never been bare, but Serra preferred wearing her black and silver combat garb for everyday use given its comfort and durability. She did have two dresses, simple but elegant things made to give her as much freedom as possible but she had no cause to wear them yet. Her normal accessories included half a dozen various necklaces, bracelets, and a silver circlet.

However, the gifts lavished for her birthday had… cluttered the space. A plethora of necklaces, rings, circlets, headbands, bracelets, hairpins, and brooches laid every part of the half denoted to accessories. It was stuffed to the seams as the jewelry was pressed against or on each other to save space. Even with jewelry boxes and necklace stands, there simply wasn't enough room.

The fashion accessories included everything from purses, hand fans, gloves, parasols and sunglasses to hats, ribbons, muffs, watches, stockings, shawls, and scarves. Shoes, everything from slippers and sandals to pumps and stiletto heels covered the shoe rack, lined the top of it, and formed small column of pairs on the ground. Lyrii stepped over the shoes on the ground and approached the shelf with other necklaces, taking care not to let her sleeve brush against the shelf with rings for fear of starting a small avalanche of precious metal and jewels. That, of course, did not begin to cover the tunics, coats, skirts, shorts, and dresses on the other half of the closet.

Serra might have a point, Lyrii thought as she laid the necklace of ruby roses on the shelf with the others, setting it on top of one with jade leaves and another with golden wings.

This wasn't all of them either. A pattern had developed. Serra would get seven or eight presents a day, which included accessories and clothing, but also had flowers, mirrors and vanity sets, a desk, and works of art: small sculptures, paintings, vases, and other things of the like. Serra had liked the desk, and after disabling a listening bug on it, allowed it to stay in her room.

She was most interested in the potential of the books some gave her, but since the people didn't know what genres she liked to read they were normally varied books on poetry or bland nonfiction. Serra was also interested in exotic foods (mostly candy and other deserts), but they were confiscated because it would be difficult to screen them for poison. Their pandering was a wasted effort.

Serra had no interest in jewelry or clothing, even jewelry imbued with the power of the Dark Side. Like her mother and master, she believed it was foolish to rely on the power of items instead of your own. The items became a crutch, rendering one helpless if the items were lost or damaged.

Lyrii did her best to keep it all sorted, necklaces on one shelf, rings on the other, and so on, but she was starting to have trouble. Many of the people who wanted to curry Serra's favor hadn't met her and so got her clothing and accessories (including makeup and perfume which Lyrii did _not_ want to get started in due to the quantity of it) because those were things budding women normally liked. Not Serra.

"I wish Dooku hadn't abandoned me," Serra sighed as she stared out the window, looking over the urban sprawl that surrounded the Separatists' Senate Hall.

Lyrii felt a twinge of sympathy for Serra as she walked back over to the desk that held the necklace's box. Dooku had said she would be sent to combat the Republic, but he had changed his mind before she could initiate _Dark Starr_ 's hyperdrive and sent her to Raxus, where she had been for the past two weeks. She wanted to kill Jedi. Sith had to be political creatures, pulling the strings from the shadows, but Serra most certainly was not. She wanted to make use of the war.

"I can't believe I've gotten so much stuff since I got here," Serra grumbled, eyeing the closet.

"You may have only been on Raxus for a few weeks but have been Dooku's apprentice for over three months," Lyrii chided. "Dooku's been accepting gifts on your behalf for some time."

"Don't remind me," Serra muttered.

Even Dooku had seemed surprised by the outpouring of gifts she was receiving, but had not commented on it. That was probably for the best.

Serra had yet to actually attend a session of the Confederacy Senate, but had met several of the Senators in passing or at social gatherings. She'd mostly caught up with lessons like courtesy, language, history, and everything not combat related. Between them and her normal Force and lightsaber exercises, she hadn't had much chance to explore Raxus. Her thirteenth birthday party would be held in three weeks, though Dooku was handling the arrangements. Serra wondered what the Sith Lord thought of it.

"I'm going to go shoot," Serra announced as Lyrii picked up the box.

Lyrii glanced up, having to look around a vase of everlillies, blueblossoms, purple passions, and rojos in the process. Serra had taken her WESTAR-35 blaster pistol from the holster and was checking the power gauge.

"You're supposed to be nice, _Lady_ Serra," Lyrii warned.

Serra snorted. "That doesn't mean I'm going to fall behind on my practice. I don't care what looks he gives me, I won't neglect my gunmanship. There is no rule saying I can _only_ carry a lightsaber. My mother had many weapons and it never hurt her."

Lyrii sighed softly. Serra was putting more effort into battle practice, not just the Force, probably because of Cad Bane's victory over her. However, she had sent Serra to be a politician. She was missing her master's point again.

Serra paused briefly and then holstered the blaster back on her belt on her right hip, opposite where her lightfoil was clipped. "Or not. Lyrii, we have a guest. Let her in when she knocks."

Serra dropped back to the windowseat. Lyrii dipped her head in acknowledgement, glancing at the door. She tried to extend her senses but couldn't sense what Serra could. If Serra's power was a flame, hers was a small ember. Lyrii had never minded the mismatch. She focused on her lightsabers and what limited power she had was enough to enhance her swordsmanship. The rest was Serra's domain.

Lyrii felt the presence of someone in the hallway a few seconds later, but they were almost at the door by then. She waited until she knocked before she was started to walk to the door and manually open it. She had no right to flaunt her minor Force-sensitivity.

"Senator Bonteri," Lyrii greeted Mina Bonteri, "please come in."

Bonteri smiled as she entered, "thank you Lyrii."

Lyrii was briefly surprised Bonteri recalled her name. Few Senators did. Bonteri noticed the box the necklace had come in before looking to Serra.

"And hello Miss Winters," Bonteri added.

"Senator Bonteri," Serra copied the greeting as she stood. "This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? Have you come with a Name Day gift for me?"

Serra didn't think she had gotten one from Bonteri so far. She really didn't have room for any more. Bonteri detected the note of wariness in Serra's voice, as she thought she might.

"On no, my dear," the senator assured her. "I had a feeling you have had more than enough."

Serra exhaled, glad for that. She really had.

"Now, now," Bonteri chided lightly as she approached. "Think of the Senate Hall as another battlefield. It's still a bad idea to show your frustration."

"I know," Serra tried to show her frustration. "I've been told that before."

It was a very strange battlefield. At least on the frontlines she could shoot back. Here? Her lessons weren't helping. The Dark Side produced vivid emotions, far more then her mother's teachings had. How did Dooku keep so cool? Serra supposed she could ask him, but wasn't sure what kind of a response she would get, if any. She understood Dooku was too busy to hold her hand and expected her to learn herself. Her mother had often been away tracking bounties, especially after the Clone Wars had started. Heather had been of great help to the Separatists, hunting Republic targets – especially Jedi.

Serra wondered if she should ask Bonteri how she remained so cool and calm. Even though she favored peace with the Republic, she was a god source of information. She seemed more than willing to help. Of course, everyone was more than willing to help, trying to get her favor.

For her part, Bonteri held great respect for Dooku. He had been brave enough to leave the corrupted, twisted Republic, and organized enough to keep the Confederacy united while overseeing the fight for their freedom. Since Serra was Dooku's heir, it was only natural she teach her what she could. A part of her wondered if she couldn't convince Serra that this war had gone on long enough. She was unable to convince Dooku of it. Would Dooku listen to his ward if she did ask him to stop? It would certainly get the Senate's attention. Serra also seemed like a nice enough girl and she didn't mind helping her.

Bonteri understood why Dooku, who had no family, would adopt someone to succeed him, but didn't understand why Serra. Her mother Serena, who Bonteri knew was a former Jedi named Heather, had worked as a bounty hunter for Dooku since the Separatist Crisis, making sure things were in place for the succession and probably killing a few choice Republicans who would get in the way of her mission – and credits. Bounty hunters were like that. She'd switched to hunting Jedi after the Clone Wars began. Was this Dooku's way of repaying the loyalty of one of his allies? There were ways to help Serra that didn't involve making her the heir to the Confederacy.

Bonteri recalled the first time she had crossed paths with Serena. She remembered the former Jedi gripping the back of Lux's shirt in one hand as she pinned the five-year-old boy to her chest. Her other hand held the knife she had pressed under her son's chin, and she cordially asked Bonteri to put down the blaster she had picked up in self-defense. She wanted her acquisition, not Lux's life, but if she had to kill him she had to. Bonteri had seen her a few times while she was in Dooku's employ, but had not spoken with her. Bonteri was certain she'd say something regrettable if they did meet face to face.

"Have you kept all your gifts?" Bonteri asked her.

"Hmm?" Serra blinked. "Um, yeah. What else am I supposed to do with them?"

Bonteri supposed Serra did need help and explained, "you're supposed to regift them."

"I am," Serra said blankly.

"Of course," Bonteri assured. "No one expects you to keep all of them. Have you been keeping track of who has given you what?"

Serra nodded.

"Good," Bonteri knew that would help. "Now, you should keep at least one memento from the more powerful nobles and senators, especially if you have any from Serenno's nobility, those you're likely to meet in person."

Serra wished Bonteri hadn't mentioned the Great Houses. The other five Dukes backed her master, not so much her. Dooku had a nephew – Serra's cousin she supposed – Adan Dooku. He and his mother weren't on Serenno, but they were natural-born Serennians and blood kin to House Dooku, two things Serra wasn't. The other Dukes were very much aware of it.

"You should also keep very old things," Bonteri continued. "The rest you regift as a show of your favor. You just have to make sure you don't regift the gift to the person who first gave it to you. It's all a game of favors."

"That sounds… incredibly illicit," Serra responded flatly.

Bonteri thought about it. It hadn't changed since the days of the Republic. "I suppose it is. Would you like some help?"

"Yes." Serra didn't take long to think about it.

Bonteri chuckled. "Let's see what I can do to help…"

* * *

 **I am sorry. I've been meaning to post this for some time but there was school and I backed myself into a corner. I do battle scenes much better than political maneuvering so it took me forever to come with the details for the story-line. I didn't want to just half-ass it, so hopefully it will be worth it despite the delay.**


	2. The First Session

Serra had a healthy headache following Mina's help, having to reorganize _all_ her gifts by person and rank. She leaned forward against her desk, sighing. Lyrii's head was still down as she finished organizing the list. Mina smiled wanly at the girls.

"If you decide to wear some of your gifts you'll have to be careful what you chose," Mina continued. "It will indicate which Senators you side with."

Serra lifted her head to face Mina, knowing this was important to hear.

"No one will expect you to take a stand since you are so new to the Senate," Mina cautioned, "but they will eventually."

"Dooku doesn't wear anything from the Senators," Serra pointed out.

Mina thought about it for a moment. "A very good point. Unlike us Senators, you do not have to vie for Dooku's favor. It may be best to remain a neutral overseer keeping the Senate in line, as Dooku does. Sometimes, we do need a babysitter. It's really your choice. Just keep in mind that whatever faction gains your support will get power."

Serra nodded, then lowered her head again.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Mina decided to ask.

"I'm not sure," Serra replied honestly. "I want to go back in the field, but Dooku has the last say. I suppose he's right about needing more training. There's still a lot I need to learn."

Serra stood, figuring she'd better wrap this up so she could take a break.

"Thank you for your help Senator," Serra stated.

"Any time," Mina stood as well. "Best of luck."

Lyrii saw the Senator out while Serra sat again. Serra believed Mina Bonteri's personality was genuinely nice and helpful, but she also knew she was helping Serra for her own benefit. She was trying to get her favor as well, obviously.

Serra exhaled, recalling her fight on Zygerria yet again. Her mistakes were obvious in hindsight. Bane had beaten her. She refused to let that happen again. If she could just use her spells… She didn't understand why she had so much trouble with it! All she could do was darken the Force so everyone in the area, when they tried to draw on the Force, could draw on only the Dark Side. It wreaked havoc on Jedi like Kenobi, who she'd beaten with the trick. Without the Force, a Jedi was just another human.

Sorcerers were said to be able to do all sorts of things, the darkest kind of miracles. A thought from their mind would scour the flesh from the bones of entire armies. They could turn day into night. They could unleash forceblasts capable of leveling forests. They could do so much more.

Her mother was no Sith, but she could do all sorts of things. One of the stories Serra had never forgot was how her mother stopped a bounty from escaping after he had already gotten in his starfighter and taken off. She held his starfighter in place even as he gunned the engines while altering the mechanisms within to shut down those engines. Then she set it down on the landing pad. When her bounty tried to flee she grabbed him in a force choke and threw him against the side of his craft, knocking him out. The Jedi Order had never stopped looking for her, so she tried to use her powers as subtly as possible. Some moments she just lost her temper. It was rare. Serra didn't know the full story, but that acquisition had been involved with the Huk War. It had always been a touchy subject her mother.

Heather was so powerful, and she had so little training, just a Padawan. She had needed to teach herself as she went, learning fast among the bounty hunters. Serra couldn't even deal with one. She needed to get her spells to work reliably. Right now, she couldn't even use her force lightning on cue.

If Dooku could help her get strong, she would do what he said. She just didn't see how Raxus would help her get stronger. It was trying her patience.

"Serra," Lyrii turned back to her. "Are you sure you've memorized the profiles of the major Senators? You will be attending the next session."

Serra scowled, lounging in her window seat. "I'm good," she promised.

Political nonsense. Why couldn't she just kill Jedi, like they had killed her mother?

* * *

Serra smoothed the front of her shirt as she walked, then exhaled. Centered. She needed to be centered. Her mother had taught her how to meditate, even while moving. Without a centered mind, she wouldn't be able to draw on the Force. Lyrii walked a step behind her as they approached the doors of the Senate Parliament.

A small clique of Senators stood out front of the hallway. Serra hesitated. Then she chided herself for it. She knew it was unwise to show timidity. Mina Bonteri was among the group by the entrance. With her were Senators Serra recognized as Kerch Kushi and By Bluss from her studies. They were part of her clique.

"Miss. Winters," Bonteri greeted her with a smile. "I'm glad to see you."

Serra inclined her head in agreement, walking forward to greet them. This was her first time so near the Senate Hall, let alone entering it. All she had to do was observe today's session, but some of the senators may well call on her for something and ask her opinion. She really didn't want to deal with that.

Bonteri turned to her fellow Senators. "I'll meet you in the hall."

"We'll see you inside," Kushi told Bonteri, nudging Bluss.

The two backed away and entered the hall to take their seats.

"Are you ready?" Bonteri asked.

She recalled how frightened she had been the first time she had entered the Republic's Senate Hall. The Confederacy's was more welcoming at least, and she would have leeway being Dooku's heir. Unlike with the bickering between normal senators, no one could afford to be casually cruel to her.

"I'm fine," Serra told her stiffly.

Bonteri decided to accept it and held a hand towards the open doorway. Heather had been marvelous on or off the battlefield, so Serra would surely do fine. She shook herself mentally, deciding not to compare her to her mother without justification. Serra didn't deserve that.

Lyrii followed Serra as she entered. Tall benches lined either side of the hall and there was a rectangular table in the center. Light poured in through stained glass windows. Practically every seat was full. Serra walked up the steps up to where the Speaker, Bec Lawise, stood, waiting for the appointed hour to come. She could feel interested gazes on her as she walked. Unsure what to do, she decided not to look at any of them.

Serra wasn't dressed in her usual two-piece black and silver combat garb, her most comfortable clothing. She didn't wear the formal robes of other senators but black trousers and double-breasted military jacket with epaulettes that had silver stripes to mark her as a Commander. Ten silver buttons went up to her neck in two rows and there were two small silver buttons down the outside of either wrist. The upturned collar reached close to her jaw, an unusual tightness on her throat. Her trousers were tucked into polished laceless knee-high boots. The hexagonal roundel, the Confederacy's symbol, was on her left upper arm in white.

Blasters weren't permitted in the Senate Hall but no one would deny the lightfoil on her polished black leather belt. She also carried her knife in its boot sheathe, hidden from casual sight.

While Lyrii remained back by the wall, Serra entered the box where Lawise was waiting. A holoprojector was built into the floor, letting Dooku attend the meetings even while in the field.

"Here at last," Lawise observed.

Serra nodded once. "Yes."

She had met Lawise already and felt a little more comfortable around him. He was brusque but not mean.

"And just in time," Lawise observed, checking the chronometer.

The holographic projector came online, forming into Dooku. He glanced at Serra, who bowed. She had to obey to learn, though the motion was more uncomfortable then the clothing. Dooku looked back to the senate hall. Lawise sat in a chair near the front by the left corner. Serra took a seat to the right. It was a good view over the hall. She could see almost the entire room. Eyes were looking up at them.

Serra noticed another holoprojector came online a little to the right and below of their box. A bald humanoid appeared, sitting in a holographic seat, back straight. That would be Jax Simms of Umbara.

The doors were closed, a forcefield around the Senate Hall activated. This prevented eavesdroppers and protected the distracted Senators. There would be no interruptions until this was over.

"I call this meeting to order," Lawise announced, standing.

Quiet fell with good speed. Several Senators, the main arguers, took positions by the podiums on the floor.

"Our first issue is to confirm the application of Umbara into the Confederacy of Independent Systems," Dooku began. "For the final step, a voice vote of the Senate is necessary. All in favor of allowing Umbara to join, say aye."

There was a chorus of ayes, even from Bonteri.

"All opposed?" Dooku asked.

There were none.

"The ayes have it," Dooku confirmed, though it was needless.

Serra supposed it was unlikely someone would oppose a new ally. From what she'd studied, Umbara's first Senator, Mee Deechi, had been murdered by another Senator's aide back when Umbara had been part of the Galactic Republic. Deechi was part of the Rootai caste, the highest caste on Umbara, practically considered royalty, they ruled Umbara. After sorting out turmoil at home, the winners seceded from the Republic.

Jax Simms stood and bowed his head in acceptance.

"Senator Simms," Dooku addressed him by his title, "you may speak as a member of this Senate from this point on. However, you will not be permitted to speak via hologram after this session. I advise you arrive before then."

"I am one hyperspace jump away, Count Dooku," Simms vowed.

"Very well," Dooku accepted. "Let us move onto the next item."

Serra was impressed. Dooku looked so calm and controlled. She had never seen him on the battlefield, but supposed if he was this centered there, he really would be unstoppable. She and Dooku practiced Lightsaber Form II: Makashi, the form meant for one-on-one duels with other lightsaber wielders. Unlike some forms, precise control, not power, was critical to properly executing it. It showed. Serra exhaled softly, loosening her shoulders. This was something she wanted to learn.

With the most formal item out of the way, Dooku turned it back to Lawise. Lawise took it up.

"Our next order is to discuss the loss of Haistea to Republic forces. Senator Atell." Lawise looked to her.

Voe Atell was among those already on the floor. A green-skinned humanoid, she had pinkish eyes and a crown of six horn-like protrusions on top of the head, three by each ear. Serra didn't recall her species.

"As one would expect, the loss of the droid refit factories on Haistea will damage the Corporate Alliance's abilities to create new droids." Atell began. "It will also mean new droids must be created, which will be more expensive."

"How _much_ more expensive?" Bonteri asked.

She and Atell stood on opposite sides of the Senate Hall's floor. The dichotomy of the Senate was the same as when any large group was brought together. There were two main factions with polarizing opinions and a third group of neutrals that waited to see which side they should follow. The factions here were Bonteri's and Atell's.

Bonteri's appetite for war had been waning ever since her husband had been slain by Clones. Surely, she argued, the galaxy was large enough for the Republic _and_ Confederacy. Atell, on the other hand, did not believe the Republic would leave them alone, even if they signed a peace treaty. They should finish them off now. The Corporate Alliance, which she was a member of, was also getting rich on the fighting and wanted to continue its war profiteering.

Serra didn't need the Force to sense the annoyance in Atell's glare to Bonteri at the interruption. Personally, she agreed with Atell. She had plenty of examples when the Republic mounted preemptive strikes to protect their interests. The Jedi considered themselves guardians who could do no wrong and their masters were worse. The Republic wouldn't stop. This wouldn't end until the Confederacy forced the Republic to surrender.

"8%," Atell answered.

"8%!" Bonteri gave a start.

Serra glanced around as the other Senators began to argue their outrage at the number. It didn't sound very high to her, but given the quantity of droids the army needed, it probably was.

She recalled Haistea from what she had looked over yesterday. It was a Corporate Alliance planet with droid factories. Instead of making the droids though, droids deemed irreparable were sent there. The insides would be gutted and the frames would be melted back down into the raw material. The metal and any surviving circuitry would be forwarded to the actual droid factories to be used to make new ones. With so many droids regularly destroyed, reusing what they could saved money.

"And how," Kerch Kushi on the floor by Bonteri, asked, "will the Confederacy pay for the new increase?"

Atell turned to him. "The Alliance deals in hardware, not money. We are already giving the Confederacy a substantial discount."

" _Substantial_?" Kushi challenged.

The arguing and shouting came back. Serra was a little taken aback and glanced over at Lawise, who was shaking his head but didn't look particularly surprised.

"Is this normal?" She asked him.

Lawise seemed almost bemused by her question. "Every form of government has its problems and we are starting to have trouble with funding."

He turned his gaze to the representative of the InterGalactic Banking Clan present. Serra followed it. She didn't trust the Banking Clan. Unlike the staunchly Confederate Alliance, they helped both sides, claiming they were neutral businessmen. Serra was certain they were playing both sides against each other to increase their profits. They may be hampering the Confederacy's cause, a situation Serra found distasteful. Judging from Lawise's expression, he shared her opinion.

"Enough," Lawise stood, voice carrying across the hall. "Huy Ledge of the Banking Clan, what do you say?"

The representative of the Banking Clan responded. "This is a troubling development, but the Banking Clan is willing to lend the Confederacy the money needed for the next wave of droids."

"At what percent interest?" Bonteri demanded.

"I was not expecting this development," Huy admitted. "I'll need to speak to the rest of the clan about this."

Serra found that a bit unlikely. _She_ knew about the complication of Haistea before the meeting began. Surely he did to and knew it would affect him. Was he messing with the Senate? Keeping them in suspense over the loan on purpose?

"You did not?" Dooku spoke.

There was a metallic edge to his words from the holographic system but the tone was mild, bland even. Too mild. Serra smothered a smile, forcing her face to stay neutral as best she could. It seemed he agreed with her.

Huy had not expected to be called out. "Yes, well."

He let his voice trail off, unable to give anything more substantial.

Lawise wondered if Huy was trying to get them to forget about the matter of the interest by not mentioning it, though this deflection was clumsy. Had Serra realized the same? Her expression as she watched the Munn was akin to a hawk appraising a mouse.

When silence fell and it was clear Dooku had nothing more to say, Lawise moved on.

"The next object is Senator Rimbaud's bill to reallocate research funds for the new HMP droid gunship," Lawise looked down at the long-necked brown furred senator as she took the floor. "Senator Rimbaud, you may present your bill for discussion."

Serra listened as the conversations continued.

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter in one sitting. It was killing me for so long and I did it in one sitting. Geez. Well, here you have it, Serra's first taste of the politics of the Confederacy. What you expected?**


	3. A Bang

Serra stood by the entrance of the atrium connected to the Senate Hall, looking over the Senators gathered within. The session had recently ended, having been full of shouting and arguments, which Dooku needed to break up twice. Dooku hadn't said anything to Serra before the hologram of him vanished, but she hadn't expected him to in front of others. He'd probably find something to scold her about later, even though she'd quietly sat and listened, familiarizing herself with the flow of the meeting and feel of the Senators.

It was mostly talk about money, but the Senate was a civilian government. Military matters were left to commanders, which made sense. A civilian government should never be ordering the military how to fight.

The atrium was where they gathered out of the formality of the Senate Hall to discuss things. In this case, it was how the session had gone. Attendance was entirely optional. Most were here since they wanted to talk with her. Serra decided to get it over with and entered. The sooner she completed whatever Dooku thought she needed to do on Raxus the sooner she could go back to doing something useful.

The atrium was beautiful, a large tall-roofed hall with glass walls and windows, letting in plenty of sunlight. At her entrance, the Senators looked up. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to incline her head or curtsy but she wasn't interested unless they did so first. So she kept her chin raised and walked inside, Lyrii following, her head more demurely down.

Serra wondered who would approach her first. Their murmured conversations had changed subjects. She didn't focus her hearing with the Force, but she could still hear some.

"She's so young."

"She already defeated a Jedi."

"I hear she's the daughter of a bounty hunter."

"Weird. Why a bounty hunter? They're all outlaws."

"She'll grow up to be a beautiful woman. When do Serennians allow marriage?"

"Didn't the Count have a nephew?"

"Why her? Some random orphan from the Outer Rim?"

"I hear her mother left the Jedi Order, but the Count knew her from when they were both in it."

" _Oh_? How well did they know each other?"

Serra suppressed her instinct to roll her eyes at the last comment. That was one of the rumors going around. However, Dooku had been a Jedi Knight close to becoming a Master when her mother had been a Padawan. There was an age difference. Heather had told Serra she liked Dooku since he tolerated her master, Ryōga. She had also been friends with Dooku's padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, though there was nine years age difference between the learners.

Serra's DNA had been checked to stop rumors of this kind. Her father's DNA did not match Dooku's, which Serra expected. There was no record of it in the system, so his identity beyond the fact he was human was unknown. Serra wasn't concerned by it. Some might bemoan how they never got to know their other parent, a hole in their heart from his absence, yadda yadda yadda. He was still alive as far as Heather had known but he had never been interested in them, so she was not interested in him.

Rumors aside, she was Dooku's daughter in paperwork only.

The first to approach was Senator Voe Atell.

"Miss. Winters," Atell greeted. "Or should I say Miss. Dooku?"

"Dooku, I suppose," Serra said, giving a smile, "though that takes some getting used to."

It was. Serra had gone by the surname Winters until a few months ago. She figured it was natural to show some trouble adapting to her new life.

"I can image," Atell agreed. "How was your first session?"

"Fascinating," Serra replied honestly.

Atell smiled. "Have you ever been in an environment like that before?"

"No," Serra said. Honesty wasn't always the best policy in politics but it was fine for now.

"Well, if I may be so bold," Atell offered, "you seem to enjoy that uniform."

Serra smiled. That didn't take long. Bonteri had warned Serra everyone would try to determine what faction she belonged to, where she may fall on certain issues. Serra's interest in it was limited but she had to play this game while she was here. She had decided beforehand to be on guard to keep from being made a fool of, but she hardly wanted to say so many lies she'd bite her own tail.

 _You should always be a few steps ahead of your opponen_ t, her mother had told Serra after a lesson in tracking. Lyrii had been the prey, Serra the predator. She would make them switch positions every other lesson as they had to be able to win no matter what role they were in. _If you are too straight-forward your prey will anticipate you and escape, or the hunter will catch you. Just do not lay so many false trails you snare yourself._

Serra would mind that advice.

"It is comfortable clothing," Serra replied with a pleased smile, touching her uniform jacket, "made out of nice material and tailored to me."

"Yes," Atell supposed. "I imagine it would be."

Serra could tell Atell hadn't anticipated that kind of response. She had timed her arrival to the Senate's session so there wouldn't be time to mingle with everyone beforehand. While she had done it to spare herself the attention, she now had twice as many eyes on her. Serra did have something she wanted to say while the ears were on her.

Atell beat her to it. "Is that one of your presents?"

"Yes, from Dooku," Serra smiled.

"Do you like any of your other presents?" Atell asked.

Serra wondered what her angle was, certain she had one.

"Yeah," Serra gave a noncommittal answer. "The most interesting is about the Sith."

"Sith?" Atell was surprised.

Lyrii glanced at Serra slightly, wondering what she was doing.

Serra smiled. "I know it's an odd subject but Dooku's gotten me some of artifacts. There aren't many left thanks to the Jedi's purges."

She paused as if thinking, though she'd planned out what to say beforehand. It was quieter around her than it had been before. Not everyone was looking at her but she could feel their attention without the Force.

"How should I explain this?" Serra wondered. "Everyone calls the Sith evil because that's what they've been called, but the records are mostly gone so there's no way to confirm the accusations. I want to know about the Sith, the _real_ Sith, rather than the propaganda the Jedi have handed out. For all I know, they weren't evil; they just disagreed with how the Jedi did things. I find that more likely, but I'd like to judge for myself."

"I see," Atell smiled. "A good reason indeed. I'll have to try to get you something."

"Good luck," Serra sighed, "there's little enough left."

Atell smiled. "I believe it. The Jedi are always thorough."

They said their excuses and parted ways.

Dooku had told Serra she'd have to find resources for a Sith Sorceress on her own. He'd be too busy to molly-coddle her. That was fine. She'd just secured her own. Everyone in the Confederacy was so eager to waste their time and money getting her gifts she may as well have them get her something she wanted.

She had to get something better then what she had. Maybe some different material could tell her why she was having so much trouble getting her spells to work. Serra wondered how long it would take before she felt the effects of it. Hard to tell.

Bonteri was the next one to approach her, one eyebrow raised. "You have an unusual hobby."

"Everyone's weird," Serra repeated what her mother used to say, smirking. "It's the ones that seem perfectly normal you have to worry about."

Bonteri paused, blinked, and then smiled. "I've never heard that before, though you're not wrong."

Wasn't she? Serra got rid of the smirk, trying to stay calmer, more relaxed and in control like her mother and Dooku could do.

She remembered playing Sabacc with her mom and Lyrii, having to keep a poker face to win. It was fun when she managed outwit one of them, but the effort it took was annoying.

"The Jedi-" Serra began.

The glass panes shook slightly, a dull thud heard in the distance. Serra flinched as the fluctuation in the Force startled her. She staggered but Lyrii stepped up and caught her arm. Lives had just ended.

"Serra," Lyrii whispered.

Her Force sensitivity wasn't nearly as high as Serra's. She hadn't felt anything but knew she had.

"An explosion?" Serra whispered.

"Explosion?" Bonteri repeated, bewildered. "Bomb?"

The others heard the word. Serra stepped away and activated her control bracelet. The holoprojector built into it created a hovering screen warning about a security alert. She knew it. Tapping the alert changed the screen into a 3D map of the area around the atrium. One of the buildings was highlighted red.

"That's barely half a block away," she breathed, shocked.

How many people had just died? Was anyone still alive?

Serra raised her voice as she turned at the senators and their staff, muttering among themselves, concerned.

"I don't know if this is an attack but you should stay here, more secure," Serra ordered. "Lyrii, stay with them."

Lyrii had her lightsabers hidden in her dress, an extra line of defense. This was the senate for the Confederacy that would defeat the Republic and its Jedi attack dogs. She didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Serra," Lyrii snapped.

"Stay," Serra repeated, growling.

Without waiting for her to reply, Serra tugged the Force around her and leapt above the crowd. She hadn't made it far past the entrance so she was back at the doorway in a single stride. When she landed she took off running, focusing the power into her speed at the same time she tried to reach out to where the lives had been lost. She used her access codes to override the lockdown around the building long enough to get outside.

The streets were full of people looking at the cloud in shock and she knew emergency personnel would soon be in route, so she jumped on a windowsill and then the roof of a nearby building, using them to reach the area. The fear was darkening the Force around the dust cloud. It was one of the most dangerous emotions to harness but one of the strongest. She could have found it with her eyes closed.

She could hear the screams now. Serra stopped on a roof that overlooked the scene, having to rely on the Force with the smoke obscuring it. It was a large four story building, Serra didn't know enough about the city to guess what it was. It looked like it had been beautiful, but all the windows had been blown out. The right half looked very unstable. The rest wasn't much better. She felt it wouldn't last long. Her head came up slightly. She could sense there were three people still alive inside, one faint.

Serra looked down at the shocked crowd and jumped off the roof, landing lightly on the ground in front of the building. A twist in the Force amplified her voice as she spoke, a trick her mother had shown her. Heather did it to make her voice carry across a battlefield so an ally could hear her.

"Keep away," Serra ordered, voice carrying.

Most people were already running away but others were approaching, probably trying to help. One human man, looking in his thirties, had a different look in his eyes then the scared civilians. Emergency personnel had not yet arrived but he had the look of one.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He had already slipped his hand into his vest and now took out a badge. "Detective Jaidev Drovall, Raxus Security Force."

She wasn't far off.

"Evacuate this area. The building's about to come down," Serra told him.

"Who are you?" He repeated her challenge.

"Serra Dooku," Serra put some Force in her voice, not having time to argue with him.

The detective gave a start. It was the first time Serra had tried to pull her new rank and she was surprised by its instant effect as he dropped the issue.

"It's going to come down?" He asked.

Serra nodded. "There are three lifesigns inside yet. I'll get them out."

"Hold on," Drovall took a step forward. "If it's going to-"

"It's fine for me," Serra dismissed.

She turned and jumped through one of the blown out two-story windows, where the nearest lifesign was. Drovall blinked as he stared after her, truly confused. Then he shook himself.

"Evacuate this area! Now!" He ordered, raising her badge so the scared crowd could see it. "Clear a way for emergency vehicles."

The dust inside was thick and the floor groaned ominously. Serra hurried out of the room she'd entered, into the hallway, and into a room across it. This seemed to be a high-class apartment. Bits of dust fell from the ceiling. There were cracks on the wall. The dust made her eyes water and she coughed as she knelt by the first person still alive, if unconscious.

It was a young man, not human, she didn't know what species. The clothing looked like some sort of uniform. Staff probably. She focused the Force inward as she picked him up in her arms and rapidly backtracked, carrying him. Serra jumped back through the window and landed on the street by Drovall, startling him. When she held out her arms, he took the young man, too baffled to do anything else.

Serra turned and went back in again. The dusty air raked her throat, but she didn't dare use the Force to even push it away, fearful of destabilizing the building further. She focused it outwards instead, onto the structure, avoiding what was highlighted as weak points. There was no one alive on the lowest floor. The remaining two lifesigns were higher, close to each other. The door between her and them was locked so she strengthened her kick enough the door broke. She ran inside, wincing at how the impact made the structure shift.

Inside what must have been a living room was a young girl, barely older than herself, and she was conscious. She had wide eyes and screamed when she saw Serra.

"I'm here to help," Serra snapped.

The young woman threw a tablet at her. Serra dodged it as she quickly ran forward, unclipping her lightsaber from her belt. When the woman tried to attack again, Serra dragged her forward and knocked her unconscious with a hit from the lightsaber's hilt on the back of her skull. She went limp. Idiot. Serra didn't have time for this.

The remaining lifesign was in a different room further back, but it was the least strong of the three, probably injured. She didn't want to carry two so she clipped her lightsaber back on and grabbed the girl, hurrying the way she had come. As she ran, her foot slipped and she realized, shocked, that the floor had tilted. The building was no longer level. It was about to come down.

She saw a closer window and went for it. The glass was still intact, but it was cracked so she threw the Force outwards, shattering it as she leapt through. Serra landed and held out the girl. Others had come to help the detective and one took the girl.

As Serra turned back for the last one the masonry on the front of the building cracked. She froze as a large crack split diagonally across the surface. She could hear the metal creaking, wailing. The remaining windows began to shatter as the weight of the building started to come down on them, the supports failing.

"It's coming down!" Drovall shouted.

Serra leapt forward, into the building. Drovall saw her move out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait! Don't!" He called out.

Too late. She had vanished inside.

Serra ran. Pieces of the building were falling. She flashed out with the Force, clearing the way, heedless of the damage she caused. Serra activated her lightfoil, the slim red lightsaber blade flashed as she cut through a large piece of falling ceiling, reaching where she had found the girl. A piece of the floor gave way and she leapt over it to the room behind. Inside was a child. That surprised Serra but she didn't let it make her hesitate. The lifesign was small because it was a small body, not an injured adult.

The boy looked up at her, but she grabbed him and ran at the window in the back of the room. Past it was another building's window. A piece of the ledge fell above as Serra reached the windowsill and she tried to defect it with the Force, almost managing it, but it was too heavy. She was already taxing herself. The rubble banged into her left shoulder and pain cut through her arm and back, nearly making her drop her lightfoil.

The ground rumbled again as the building collapsed. Starting at the ground floor and working its way up, the floors of the building slumped downward, all the glass breaking. The noise as the building collapsed in on itself was immense and a cloud of dust billowed outward. Drovall turned away, ducking his head as it hit him. The force behind it made him stagger and fall. He stayed there as the dust rolled over him.

The air settled. Wincing, he sat up. Dust filled the street around him and he couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. He looked around, seeing others had fallen. Coughing, he shakily stood. The dust where the building had been was thin enough to see sky behind it. It had been leveled. All that was left was a massive pile of debris.

Sound returned. He turned and helped the person next to him. His eyes stung from dust and he tasted it in his throat. Emergency sirens echoed, coming closer. Drovall suddenly remembered Dooku's ward. He looked back at the building's ruins. There was no way she could have survived. How were they going to explain this to Dooku?

A police car stopped and an officer started to get out. Something landed on the car roof with a thud, startling him. Drovall almost drew his blaster at the sound as he whipped around, only to see it was Serra. Dust caked her skin, clothing, and hair, but she was very much alive. The officer had his hand on the blaster but didn't know if he should draw it.

"Girl," Drovall was startled. "How did you?"

"I jumped out of the building to the one next to it," Serra pointed with her right hand to a neighboring building. "I crashed through one of its windows."

She made a jump like that?

"I had the last survivor, a boy," Serra continued. "He probably needs medical attention."

Drovall stared. "A boy?"

Serra shrugged, then winced. Drovall's gaze went to her left shoulder, recognizing she wasn't using that arm. The white-grey dust on the black cloth was turning red, making the blood easy to see.

"Debris glanced me," she muttered, trying not to sulk at the stupid miscalculation of hers. "It's nothing."

Yeah right. Drovall pointed at a rapidly approaching ambulance. "Go."

He didn't want to imagine what Dooku would do if he realized Drovall was involved in his ward being injured. He doubted anyone still inside the building survived so his focus shifted to the situation outside the ruins.

Serra thought about arguing but didn't see the point. It was a foolish mistake, but there was nothing she could do now. Getting in the way of emergency personnel was the last thing she should do.

"None of the other buildings are in danger of collapsing," she told Drovall before backing away.

After what he'd just seen her do, Drovall believed her.

* * *

 **A bang indeed, and this mess has just begun.**

 **What do you think of Serra using the Confederacy as her supplier for Sith relics?**

 **(Also, sorry for the delay. A full course load at college and starting a freelance writing business is eating up time.)**


End file.
